NewsArchiv
Gewinner am Mittwoch Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Und wieder einmal haben wir fünf glückliche Gewinner zu melden: Marcel H. Jennifer M. Daniel U. Christopher H. Heiko B. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Gewinner am Dienstag Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Und wieder einmal haben wir fünf glückliche Gewinner zu melden: Ersin Y. Kevin S. Benjamin M. Pascal K. Kathrin R. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Need for Speed Autolog iPhone App 500px Der Wettbewerb wartet auf niemanden, egal ob er im Verkehr steckt oder auf Arbeit ist. Denk darüber nach! Jemand könnte gerade jetzt die Zeiten auf deiner Speedwall pulverisieren. Doch nun gibt es einen Weg das herauszubekommen, auch wenn du keinen Zugang zu einem Computer hast. Genau dafür haben wir die neue Autolog App erstellt. Diese macht es dir möglich, die aktuellen Updates auf deiner Speedwall zu sehen und darauf zu antworten, egal wo du bist! Schau die Dreamshots an, speichere sie dir, update dein Profil und am wichtigsten: schaue dir die letzten Empfehlungen für dich und deine Freunde. Downloade es jetzt auf iTunes 500px Gewinner nach den Feiertagen Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Die Weihnachtsfeiertage liegen hinter uns und es ist an der Zeit die 20 Gewinner des Wochenendes bekannt zu geben. Hier sind die Glücklichen, die sich über die Feiertage einen der begehrten Kalender gesichert haben: Florian H. Nicolai K. Christian T. Dominik T. Kristian L. Rene G. Dominik K. Rolf P. Ute E. Sebastian G. Mustafa S. Thomas B. Wilhelm K. Dirk M. Johannes B. Nico U. Sven Z. Kai G. Florian S. Okan K. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. NeedforSpeed.de wünscht ein frohes Fest 500px NeedforSpeed.de wünscht allen Need for Speed Fans ein frohes Fest, viele Geschenke und besinnliche Weihnachtsfeiertage. Keep Racing! Update Need for Speed Hot Pursuit auf Version 1.1 JETZT! 500px Das Titelupdate für Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Version 1.1 ist auf dem Xbox Live Marketplace und dem Playstation Network Store verfügbar. Du findest es unter aktuelle Veröffentlichungen oder indem du nach dem Titel Need for Speed Hot Pursuit suchst. Nun sind nicht nur die drei neuen Cabrios verfügbar, du benötigst das Update auch um den Super Sports Pack benutzen zu können. Am wichtigsten ist jedoch, dass die Versionen 1.0 und 1.1 nicht kompatible sind. Wenn du also mit deinen Freunden spielen willst, dann führe das Update aus und sorge dafür das auch deine Feunde die aktuelle Version benutzen. Hot Pursuit Kalender Girls:Donnerstags-Gewinner Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Das letzte Mal vor den Feiertagen gibt es heute wieder fünf glückliche Gewinner. Natürlich geht es auch über die Feiertage weiter mit dem Gewinnspiel, doch die Gewinner gibt es dann erst nach den Feiertagen wieder. Daniel S. Bernhard S. Marcel V. Steven H. Thorsten D. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Need for Speed Hot Pursuit on iPhone UPDATE 500px Du willst es! Du bekommst es! Lade dir das neue Update von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit auf dem iPhone, iPad und iPod Touch herunter und erlebe den Rausch des Entkommens! Fahr bei 24 neuen Events im Racer Karrieren Modus der Polizei davon. Dieses Update ist das größte, welches wir jemals kostenlos in einem unserer mobilen Spieler gemacht haben. Setz dich hinter das Lenkrad von 15 neuen, exotischen Supersportwagen, fünf davon exklusiv für die Fahrer auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes. Und natürlich brauchst Waffen um die Polizei zu bezwingen. Alle Racer haben Zugriff auf Jamming, Overdrive und Ölspuren, um sich die rot-blauen Lichter vom Hals zu halten. Und falls du nicht viel Zeit in eine Karriere investieren willst, teste doch den Quick Play Racer Modus, für eine schnelle Portion Geschwindigkeit. Der Reiz des Takedown hat nun auch das iPad erreicht! Ab sofort kannst du dir Need For Speed Hot Pursuit im iTunes App Store herunterladen. Erlebe tolle Grafiken in HD Qualität und das neu gestaltete Interface für das wesentlich größere Multi-Touch des iPads. Besuche Hot Pursuit Mobile page für weitere Informationen. 500px Weitere fünf Gewinner Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Ein weiterer Tag unseres FHM Facebook Gewinnspiels ist um, und wieder einmal dürfen wir fünf Gewinner des Tages verkünden: Andrea L. Michael T. Ralph I. Sebastian R. Alexandra B. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Gewinner satt am Montag! Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Nach einem langen Wochenende mit vielen Einsendungen haben wir heute wieder 15 Gewinner gezogen: Tom Dennis R. Benni L. Mario A. Noel S. Benjamin E. Maximilian F. Stefan G. Christopher N. Deni A. Alexander S. Andreas S. Tim S. Christian F. Markus P. Sami N. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Hot Pursuit ist das beste Multiplayerspiel 2010! 500px Im Jahr 2010 wurde eine Vielzahl von außergewöhnlichen guten Multiplayer-Titeln veröffentlicht. Doch in den Augen von IGN konnte sich Need for Speed Hot Pursuit an die Spitze dieses hart umkämpften Bereichs setzen. Der Hot Pursuit Modus bietet außergwöhnliche Spielerlebnisse, wenn sich Cops und Racer mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit einen erbitterten Kampf auf den Straßen von Seacrest County liefern. Zusätzlich dazu war vor allem Autolog ausschlaggebend für die Entscheidung von IGN, weil es den Wettbewerb immer am Leben hält, auch wenn deine Freunde nicht mehr online sind. So kann man selbst mitten in der Nacht eine nette Nachricht an seine Freunde schicken, wenn man mal wieder eine ihrer Bestzeiten geknackt hat. Hot Pursuit Girls Kalender – die Gewinner vom Freitag Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Nach einem tollen Tag mit vielen Einsendungen haben wir heute wieder 5 Gewinner gezogen: Stephan N. Jannik Z. Michael K. Michael M. Tobias N. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Genieße die Weihnachtszeit mit Kevin und Jerry Die beliebten Parkwächter Kevin und Jerry machen sich Gedanken, was sie einander zu Weihnachten schenken könnten. Natürlich sind die Nettigkeiten zwischen Kevin und Jerry vorprogrammiert. In diesem Sinne: EINE FROHE WEIHNACHTSZEIT FÜR ALLE NEED FOR SPEED FANS! Hot Pursuit Girls Kalender – die Gewinner vom Donnerstag Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Nach einem tollen Tag mit vielen Einsendungen haben wir heute wieder 5 Gewinner gezogen: Pascal H. Maximilian V. Daniel B. Stefan G. Andre S. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Neue Features bei Autolog am Start! 500px In den vergangenen Stunden gab es ein Update bei Autolog. Wenn du dich nun ab sofort bei Autolog im Web einloggst, kannst du neue Statistiken einsehen. Klicke auf dein Profil und du wirst 4 neue Bereiche entdecken: Fahrerdetails: Hier werden alle Statistiken rund um deine Fortschritte angezeigt. Die Gesamtspielzeit ist dort ebenso zu sehen wie die gefahrene Distanz. Zusätzlich kannst du sehen, wie lange du jeweils als Cop oder Racer gespielt hast. Auch Auszeichnungen und Meilensteine kannst du hier verfolgen. Dienstakte: In deiner Dienstakte werden alle Erfolge als Cop aufgelistet. So hast du hier die Übersicht über die Stufen deiner Cop-Waffen genauso auf einen Blick parat wie Statistiken zum erfolgreichen Einsatz deiner Waffen. Strafregister: Das Strafregister ist das Gegenstück zur Dienstakte. Es zeigt dir alle Erfolge, die Waffenlevel deiner Ausrüstung und vieles mehr. So kannst du beispielsweise sehen, wie viele Cops du ausgeschaltet hast oder wie oft du bereits erfolgreich den Turbo gezündet hast. Fahr-Meilensteine: Hier werden dir alle Statistiken angezeigt, die nichts mit Cop oder Racer zu tun haben. Hier kannst du beispielsweise sehen, wie viele Meilen du gefahren bist, wie viele Meilen du im Gegenverkehr verbracht hast oder wie viel Zeit du in Höchstgeschwindigkeit verbracht hast. Hot Pursuit Girls Kalender – die Gewinner vom Mittwoch Vor kurzem haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Nach einem tollen Tag mit vielen Einsendungen haben wir heute wieder 5 Gewinner gezogen: Lucas H. Michael W. Mario S. Sven W. David W. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Hot Pursuit Girls Kalender – die Gewinner vom Dienstag Gestern haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. Datei:Nfs_facebook.png Nach einem tollen Tag mit vielen Einsendungen haben wir heute wieder 5 Gewinner gezogen: Stefan K. Robin P. Sebastian G. Bernhard P. Sebastian B. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Hast du schon die Autolog iPhone App? 500px Fühlt es sich nicht großartig an, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, einen Moment lang nicht Need for Speed Hot Pursuit zu spielen, sich zu entspannen und nicht über die Zeiten deiner Freunde nachzudenken? Natürlich nicht! Es macht dich verrückt, denn der Wettbewerb hört nicht auf, nur weil du das Spiel nicht vor dir hast. Daher haben wir für dich die iPhone App an den Start gebracht! Mit dieser App kannst du die letzten Beiträge auf deiner Pinnwand lesen und darauf antworten. Sieh dir die Dreamshots an, speichere sie auf dein iPhone. Du kannst zusätzlich dein Profilbild ändern und natürlich das Wichtigste von allem verfolgen: Die Autolog-Empfehlungen, die schon auf dich warten! Schaue jetzt direkt bei itunes vorbei und sichere dir deine iPhone App. 500px Hot Pursuit gewinnt Spike Video Game Award 500px Die Spike Video Game Awards sind am vergangenen Wochenende zuende gegangen und das Team von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit wurde nicht enttäuscht! Trotz der großen Konkurrenz konnte sich Need for Speed Hot Pursuit als „Best Driving Game“ durchsetzen und so die Konkurrenz hinter sich lassen. Der Creative Director von Criterion Craig Sullivan war vor Ort, um den Award entgegen zu nehmen. Klicke einfach auf folgenden Link, wenn du mehr erfahren möchtest! Hot Pursuit Girls Kalender – die Gewinner vom Montag Heute haben wir eine neue Gewinnaktion zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit gestartet. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Wenn du mitmachen willst, dann klicke einfach auf folgendes Bild und folge den Anweisungen. 256px Nach einem tollen Tag mit vielen Einsendungen haben wir heute bereits die ersten 5 Gewinner gezogen: Michael R. Benjamin H. Dirk B. Dominik K. Alexander A. Die Gewinner wurden bereits per E-Mail benachrichtigt. Bitte antwortet schnell, damit euer persönlicher Kalender direkt auf den Weg geschickt werden kann. Und für alle, die heute keinen Kalender gewonnen haben: Noch bis zum 31.12.2010 ziehen wir aus allen Einsendungen täglich 5 Kalender, mitmachen lohnt sich also. Super Sports Pack ab 21. Dezember verfügbar! Bald erscheint Nachschub für Need for Speed-Fans: Das Content-Pack Supersportwagen erweitert die überragenden Rennen, intensiven Polizeiverfolgungsjagden und die packende Rivalität von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit um 13 neue Renn- und Verfolgungs-Events und drei der schnellsten Supersportwagen der Welt: Porsche 911 GT2 RS, GUMPERT Apollo S und Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport. Die Fahrzeuge wurden aufgrund ihrer unübertroffenen Performance und Geschwindigkeit sorgfältig ausgewählt und ermöglichen es den Spielern, auf ihrer Speedwall die schnellsten Zeiten zu veröffentlichen und so den gemeinschaftlichen Wettbewerb weiter anzuspornen. Alle Wagen sind als Cop- und als Racer-Version verfügbar, die Spieler können die leistungsstarken Fahrzeuge also nutzen, um das Gesetz durchzusetzen oder ihm zu entkommen. Der DLC wird ab dem 21. Dezember für die Xbox 360 verfügbar sein und am 22. Dezember im PlayStation Network zum Kauf bereit stehen. Der Preis beträgt 560 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360) oder 6.99 € (PlayStation 3). Gewinne einen coolen „Hot Pursuit“ Kalender! Ab heute ist es soweit: Wir Wir haben uns für alle Fans eine ganz besondere Aktion ausgedacht, die das „Hot“ in Hot Pursuit in den Vordergrund rückt. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Ab sofort verlosen bis zum 31.12.2010 jeden Tag 5 Exemplare des Kalenders exklusiv auf Facebook! Was du dafür tun musst? Ganz einfach, klicke auf folgendes Bild, werde Fan von Need for Speed auf Facebook und mit etwas Glück schmückt schon bald ein schicker Kalender dein Zimmer. 256px Der Kalender präsentiert dir nicht nur die heißesten Sportwagen auf dieser Erde, sondern bietet dir noch mehr: Diverse hübsche Damen haben sich zu den Sportwagen gesellt und machen dort eine wirklich gute Figur. Wir geben jeden Tag die 5 Gewinner bekannt (bitte beachte, dass am Wochenende und an den Feiertagen keine Bekanntgabe der Gewinner erfolgt, dies wird jeweils am nächsten Werktag nachgeholt). Die Ergebnisse der One Million Challenge Das war sehr knapp! Der Launch-Trailer zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit hat die magische Grenze von 1.000.000 Views nicht ganz geschafft, doch die Community hat trotzdem tolle Arbeit geleistet. Wir möchten uns daher bei euch dafür bedanken, dass du den Trailer mit deinen Freunden geteilt hast und so sichergestellt hast, dass noch mehr Leute von den tollen Rennerlebnissen in Need for Speed Hot Pursuit erfahren haben. Und wir wollen deine Arbeit natürlich dennoch belohnen: Als frühzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk haben wir uns dazu entschieden, die drei Cabrios kostenlos für alle Need for Speed Fans zur Verfügung zu stellen. Halte Ausschau nach den Wagen, die mit einem kommenden Update für Xbox 360 und PlayStation 3 kommen werden (für alle PC Fans werden wir in Kürze neue Informationen veröffentlichen). Nochmals vielen Dank und eine schöne Weihnachtszeit wünscht ein Electronic Arts, Criterion und das Team von Need for Speed! Need For Speed Hot Pursuit jetzt auch für dein iPad 500px Lege den Rasern in Highspeed-Streifenwagen wie dem Lamborghini Reventón das Handwerk – und fordere einen Freund zu einem Showdown Cop gegen Racer über lokales WiFi oder Bluetooth heraus. Die fantastische Grafik nutzt das Potenzial des Retina Displays voll aus und wird dich in ihren Bann ziehen! Fahre als Cop und verhafte Raser! Stell dich bis zu 24 Cop-Karriere-Events. Starte als Rookie, sammle Kopfgeld und arbeite dich bis zu den höchsten Rängen vor. Vollstrecke das Gesetz mit Straßensperren und Nagelbändern. Leg die Elektrik der Raser mit einem EMP-Treffer lahm. Du bist der Cop. Spüre deine Macht. Operiere in bis zu 15 Hochleistungs-Streifenwagen. Nutze Nitro und setze die Handbremse ein. Leg 180°-Kehrtwenden hin. Ramme, stoße und drifte! Für extreme Manöver erhältst du Kopfgeld-Punkte! Fordere einen Freund heraus und jage ihn – oder werde gejagt! Wähle aus 5 Cop-Fahrzeugen und 5 Racer-Fahrzeugen, und stell dich dem ultimativen Katz-und-Maus-Rennen über lokales WiFi oder Bluetooth. Alle Informationen zu dem Spiel findest du auch auf der eigens für dich eingerichteten Hot Pursuit Mobile Seite. Winter Dreamshot Challenge mit NFS Hot Pursuit Du hast danach gefragt und wir haben deinen Wunsch gehört! Ab morgen startet die Winter Dreamshot Challenge mit Need for Speed Hot Pursuit im offiziellen Forum. Nachdem wir bereits auf Facebook eine Dreamshot Challenge gestartet haben und knapp 100 Einsendungen eingegangen sind, müssen alle Fans des offiziellen Forums nun nachlegen! Und es gibt was zu gewinnen: Platz 1: NFS HP Fanpaket Platz 2: NFS HP Tasse & Aufkleber Platz 3: NFS HP Poster & Aufkleber Die Aufgabe lautet wie folgt: Präsentiert euren Lieblingswagen in winterlicher Umgebung. Die Wahl des Autos steht euch dabei genauso frei wie die Wahl der Strecke bzw. des Ortes. Wichtig ist, dass ihr das Bild in dem unten augeführten Thread im offiziellen Forum verlinkt (über die img-Funktion bei der Posterstellung). Dazu müsst ihr einfach euer Bild bei einem Bilderhoster hochladen und den dortigen Link verwenden. Postet euer Bild in folgendem Thread: link=http://forum.ea.com/de/posts/list/25059.page|500px Die Challenge läuft bis zum 26.12.2010 um 23:59 Uhr. Bis dahin müsst ihr euren Dreamshot in diesem Thread gepostet haben. Im Anschluss daran wählt eine Jury aus EA Mitarbeitern die Gewinner aus und gibt sie hier bekannt bekannt. Dies geschieht voraussichtlich am 28.12.2010! Folgende Regeln gelten: - Erlaubt ist, was mit der Dreamshot-Funktion von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit möglich ist. Eine Nachbearbeitung ist nicht erlaubt! - Ihr könnt genau 1 Dreamshot einreichen, allerdings dürft ihr euren Post bis zum Ende der Challenge editieren. - Wenn mehrere Dreamshots eingereicht werden, gilt der zuerst eingereichte. Bitte beachtet zusätzlich die Teilnahmebedingungen, die bei jedem Gewinnspiel gelten. Es wird heiß – der limitierte NFSHP-Kalender powered by FHM Need for Speed Hot Pursuit ist jetzt seit gut einem Monat im Handel erhältlich und die Need for Speed Fans sind begeistert. Wir haben uns für alle Fans eine ganz besondere Aktion ausgedacht, die das „Hot“ in Hot Pursuit in den Vordergrund rückt. Gemeinsam mit dem beliebten Männermagazin FHM haben wir einen exklusiven Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Kalender entwickelt. Der Kalender präsentiert dir nicht nur die heißesten Sportwagen auf dieser Erde, sondern bietet dir noch mehr: Diverse hübsche Damen haben sich zu den Sportwagen gesellt und machen dort eine wirklich gute Figur. Wir waren beim Shooting der NFS Fotostrecke in der aktuellen FHM dabei. Den dabei auch entstandenen limitierten Kalender gibt es nicht im Handel, sondern kann nur bei kommenden Gewinnspielen gewonnen werden. Halte also die Augen offen, es könnte schon in der nächsten Woche soweit sein! Schon THE B-MOVIE gesehen? The B-Movie ist ein rasanter Kurzfilm mit humoristischen Zügen, der in Stil und Story die actionreichen Verfolgungsjagden aus Need for Speed Hot Pursuit einfängt. Die Rollen für den Film wurden aus der Need for Speed-Community besetzt. Einen Gastauftritt absolvierte zudem der bekannte Schauspieler Ralf Richter. „Wir bedanken uns bei allen Partnern und vor allen Dingen den teilhabenden Need for Speed-Fans, die diesen Film erst mit Leben gefüllt haben“, so Christian Brückner, Online Marketing Manager bei Electronic Arts. Electronic Arts suchte gemeinsam mit den Partnern COMPUTEC MEDIA AG, Electronic Sports League (ESL), GAMESLOAD, GameStop, NFS-planet.de und Vodafone D2 GmbH Fans der Rennspielreihe, die sich vor der Kamera behaupten wollten. Unter dem Titel Need for Speed – The B-Movie entstand mit einem professionellen Film- und Stunt-Team ein Film, dessen Besetzungsrollen sich maßgeblich aus der Need for Speed-Community und den oben genannten Partnern rekrutierten. NFS-Planet.de feiert Geburtstag 500px Die größte deutsche Need for Speed Fanseite, NFS-Planet.de, feiert in diesen Tagen ihren zehnten Geburtstag. Zur Feier dieses Anlasses veranstaltet die Seite ein großes Jubiläumsgewinnspiel, welches am vergangenen Samstag in die zweite Runde startete. Ging es in der ersten Runde noch um Quizfragen, sind nun eure schönsten Bilder gefragt. Im NFS Hot Pursuit Showcase könnt ihr eure besten Bilder hochladen und attraktive Preise gewinnen. Knapp 140 Bilder in sieben Kategorien und mehr als 200 Bewertungen finden sich schon im System. Noch bis zum 19. Dezember kannst du dich mit eigenen Bildern am Gewinnspiel beteiligen. Einzige Regel: alle Bilder müssen aus Need for Speed Hot Pursuit stammen und dürfen nicht nachbearbeitet sein. Folgende Preise kannst du gewinnen: 4x NFS Hot Pursuit Package (3 Poster, NFS HP Tasse, Schlüsselanhänger) 1x NFS Hot Pursuit Standee + Schlüsselanhänger, Sticker 2x NFS Hot Pursuit Big Box Set à 3 + Schlüsselanhänger, Sticker Die Gewinner werden durch eine Jury ermittelt. In der News zum Jubiläumsgewinnspiel bei NFS-Planet.de findest du alle weiteren Infos. Wir wünschen dir viel Spaß und viel Glück! PC Patch 2 für Hot Pursuit ist in Arbeit! 500px Gute Nachrichten für alle PC-Spieler, die in der Vergangenheit Schwierigkeiten mit einer optimalen Spiel-Performance hatten. Criterion hat auf der offiziellen Seite angekündigt, dass ein weiteres Update unterwegs ist. Folgende Dinge werden behoben: - Grafikfehler bei Bodentexturen: Wenn Spieler aus dem Spiel heraustabbten, wurden die Boden- und Naturtexturen falsch dargestellt, sodass Grafikfehler angezeigt wurden. - Controller-Einstellungen: Auf einigen Rechnern wurden Konfigurationen der Controller-Einstellung nicht vernünftig gespeichert. - Seltener Absturz im Karrriere-Karten-Bildschirm: In seltenen Fällen stürzte das Spiel ab, wenn Spieler sehr schnell nach Start des Spiels die Karriere-Übersicht aufriefen. - Seltener Absturz beim Streaming von Grafikdaten - Die Dead Zone bei der Steuerung wurde als zu groß gemeldet. - Der Motorensound der Fahrzeuge ist zu leise. Zusätzlich gibt es gute Nachrichten für alle ATI-Besitzer. Mit der Treiberversion 10.12, die in der zweiten Woche des Dezembers erscheinen soll, werden die Probleme behoben. Das Problem resultierte aus der Überschreibung der Anti-Aliasing-Einstellungen im Control Center. An dieser Stelle möchten wir allen PC-Spielern für ihr Feedback und ihre Geduld bei der Behebung der Bugs danken. Falls dieser Patch nicht alle Fehler behoben hat, kannst du auf bugzilla.criteriongames.com/pc einen eigenen Bug-Report einsenden. Mach mit und sichere dir neue Wagen! 500px Eine gute Woche ist noch Zeit, um den Trailer zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit weiter zu pushen! Die Community hat bisher schon einen tollen Job geleistet und insgesamt fast 500.000 Views erreicht. Doch noch ist das Ziel nicht erreicht und es wird noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, bis die Million erreicht ist. Schaue dir den Trailer erneut an, zeige ihn deinen Freunden, poste ihn auf Facebook – immerhin stehen drei neue Wagen als Einsatz bereit. Der Bentley Continental Supersports Convertible, der Lamborghini Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadster und nicht zu vergessen die giftige Dodge Viper SRT10 Convertible Final Edition. Exklusive NFS Hot Pursuit Wallpapers auf SpeedHunters 500px Du bist auf der Suche nach den ultimativen Wallpapern von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit, um deinen Desktop zu verschönern? Dann hat deine Suche ein Ende! Die Kollegen von Speedhunters haben einige der wohl coolsten Wallpaper zu Need for Speed Hot Pursuit an den Start gebracht, die du einfach herunterladen kannst. Klicke einfach auf folgenden Link und schon gelangst du direkt zum Download-Bereich von Speedhunters!Und hier schon mal vorab ein paar Highlights, die hochaufgelösten Versionen gibt es bei Speedhunters. 500px 500px 500px Der Teaser zu The B-Movie! Knallharte Action, heiße Verfolgungsjagden, Sportwagen der Extraklasse. Das ist Need For Speed The B-Movie. Wird Ralf Richter, bekannt aus BANG BOOM BANG, noch rechtzeitig zum Fest seine Version des Spiels bekommen? Der EA X-Man tut alles, um Ralf noch ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest zu bescheren. Ab dem 6. Dezember gibt es den kompletten Film dann hier zu sehen. Damit du die Wartezeit bis dahin überstehst, haben wir für dich bereits einen ersten Teaser am Start! Dreamshots der Woche #1 Heute präsentieren wir dir eine neue Reihe, die eines der kreativsten Features von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit in den Mittelpunkt rückt: Die Dreamshot-Funktion. Mit der Dreamshot-Funktion kannst du nicht nur Schnappschüsse während eines Rennens machen, sondern sie auch direkt nachbearbeiten. Mit etwas Glück schaffst du es so auch, eine der begehrten Trophäen und Erfolge zu erreichen. Die Dreamshots findest du, wenn du dich mit deinem EA Account bei Autolog einloggst. In den kommenden Wochen präsentieren wir jeweils vier Dreamshots pro Woche, die kreative Need for Speed Fans auf Facebook hochgeladen haben. Denn wir sind der Meinung, dass wirklich tolle Machwerke dabei sind! Du willst auch, dass dein Dreamshot irgendwann in einem der „Dreamshot der Woche“-Beiträge erscheint? Dann werde noch heute von Need for Speed auf Facebook und poste deinen persönlichen Lieblingsshot als Pinnwandeintrag. center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px So funktioniert Autolog! 500px|center Autolog findest du auch jederzeit im Internet. Auf der Webseite von Autolog kannst du jederzeit auf viele spannende Funktionen zugreifen. Du kannst deine schönsten Dreamshots bewundern und herunterladen, ganz einfach dein Autolog-Profilbild von deinem Computer hochladen, einen Statistikvergleich mit einem deiner Freunde vornehmen, direkt mit einem Freund im Spiel chatten und – besonders wichtig – jede Autolog-Empfehlung für das nächste Mal speichern, wenn du wieder im Spiel bist. Wenn du also beispielsweise in der Mittagspause auf die Seite gehst und siehst, dass dich einer deiner Freunde bei einem bestimmten Rennen von der Spitzenposition verdrängt hat, kannst du für das nächste Mal, wenn du das Spiel startest, alles entsprechend vorbereiten. Folgende Features stehen dir zur Verfügung: Fotos Tausche und vergleiche deine besten Fotos mit deinen Freunden – die besten Verhaftungen, die verrücktesten Unfälle, die waghalsigsten Fluchtmanöver. Feed Du willst wissen, was deine Freunde in Hot Pursuit treiben, oder du willst einfach ein bisschen mit deinen neuesten Erfolgen angeben? Hier spielt sich immer die neueste Action ab. Freunde Vergleiche deine Leistungen mit denen deiner Freunde, sieh nach, was sie gerade in Hot Pursuit treiben oder spring direkt in ein Online-Rennen, um herauszufinden, wer wirklich der "King of the Road" ist. Karriere Verfolge hier deine Karriere als Cop oder als Racer, einschließlich aller Statistiken, die du während deiner Zeit auf den Straßen von Seacrest County zustande gebracht hast. Autolog-Empfehlung Je nachdem wie du spielst, was deine Freunde tun und je nach den Aktivitäten, die dir in Hot Pursuit Spaß machen, empfiehlt dir die Autolog-Engine bei jedem Spielstart dynamisch neue Spiel-Events. News Immer wenn es neue Inhalte zum Herunterladen, ein bevorstehendes Community-Event oder topaktuelle News über ein neues Need for Speed-Spiel gibt, wirst du hier darüber informiert. Store Hier kannst du dir die neuesten Hot Pursuit-Inhalte zum Herunterladen besorgen – gleich im Spiel, damit du sofort losspielen kannst. Christmas Cup bei der ESL 500px Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und um dir die Zeit bis Heiligabend noch etwas schmackhafter zu machen, haben wir zusammen mit der ESL einen Event für die Adventszeit für dich32 Rennfahrer haben die Möglichkeit, sich für die Gruppenphase des Turniers anzumelden und dort um einen außergewöhnlichen Preis zu fahren, der dir garantiert das Fest versüßen wird. Auf den Gewinner wartet ein fetter PC! Am 06.12.2010 startet die ESL den ersten Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit Christmas Cup. Gespielt wird der Christmas Cup in 8 Gruppen mit jeweils 4 Spielern und jeweils der Gruppensieger qualifiziert sich für den anschließenden Finalcup. Weitere Informationen rund um den Christmas Cup findest du, wenn du auf folgenden Banner klickst: 500px|link=http://www.esl.eu/de/nfs-hp/news/58070/Christmas-Cup-Hei-e-Rennen-zur-Weihnachtszeit/ Autolog Recommends Contest am Start! 500px Du hast das Zeug zu einem richtig guten Fahrer in Need for Speed Hot Pursuit? Dann wird es Zeit, dass du dich mit NFSDrew misst, denn er legt beeindruckende Zeiten auf vielen der tollen Strecken von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit vor. Daher geht heute ein neuer Contest an den Start, bei dem du in den nächsten zwei Wochen die Chance hast, eine PlayStation 3 im NFS Look zu gewinnen! Und so einfach geht es: - Füge NFSDrew auf Xbox 360 oder PlayStation 3 zu deiner Freundesliste hinzu - Da die Freundesliste pro Plattform auf jeder Konsole auf 100 Freunde begrenzt ist, wird NFSDrew seine Freundesliste jeden Tag zurücksetzen. (Am Wochenende wird der Reset nicht vollzogen) - Finde eine Speedwall, auf der Du NFSDrew mit deiner Zeit schlägst - Logge dich in Autolog im Netz ein und klicke auf „Autolog-Empfehlungen“ - Wähle eine der Empfehlungen auf der linken Seite des Bildschirms - Mach einen Screenshot von der Speedwall, wenn du mit deiner Zeit NFSDrew schlägst - (Zweite Option: Du kannst auch ingame ein Foto mit deinem Handy oder deiner Kamera machen und dort die Speedwall fotografieren, auf der die NFSDrew schlägst.) - Nimm nun das Bild und poste es als Twitpic. Folgende Dinge müssen im Tweet enthalten sein: AutologRecommends und @needforspeed Dieser Contest läuft nun bis zum 10. Dezember 2010. Wir wünschen euch viel Glück und weist endlich NFSDrew in seine Schranken. 500px 500px EA XMAS Minigame - Weihnachten rast mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit heran! thumb|left|500px Wer will es ihm schon verdenken? Der EA-Weihnachtsmann hat ein wenig zu lange Need For Speed Hot Pursuit gespielt und ist nun etwas in Zeitnot geraten. Doch noch ist die Hoffnung nicht verloren, denn mit deiner Unterstützung kann er vielleicht noch rechtzeitig zur Bescherung alle Geschenke an den Start bringen. Hilf Santa im neuen Mini Game „Ab in den Sack“, die EA-Spiele in seinen großen Weihnachtssack zu bringen. Durch Drücken der linken Maustaste holst du aus und sammelst Kraft, durch Loslassen der Maustaste wirfst du die Spiele über das Eis. Als eingefleischter Racer musst du dich im Minigame jedoch nicht vor den Cops des SCPD in acht nehmen, sondern besondere Vorsicht vor den schlittschuhlaufenden Elfen walten lassen! Sie hatten einen Glühwein zu viel und behindern Santa bei seiner Mission. Je nach Level gibt es unterschiedlich viele Punkte für das „Einsacken“ der Spiele. Wirfst du eines unserer empfohlenen Weihnachtsspiele in den Sack, gibt es die doppelte Punktzahl! Du hast auch Wünsche an den EA-Santa? Dann klicke vor, während oder nach dem Spiel einfach auf „Erstelle deinen EA-Wunschzettel“ und teile deinen Liebsten mit, welche Spiele du dir in diesem Jahr wünschst. Die Gewinner der Dreamshot Challenge auf Facebook Vor gut zehn Tagen starteten wir die Dreamshot Challenge auf Facebook. Bis heute um 9.00 Uhr hattest du die Gelegenheit, dein Foto auf Facebook hochzuladen. In den vergangenen Stunden hat sich die Jury zusammengesetzt und die drei schönsten Dreamshots ermittelt. Die Auswahl war sehr schwierig, denn mehr als 150 Screenshots warteten darauf, von uns ausgewertet zu werden. Viele tolle Ideen und Effekte gab es zu bestaunen und so war der Entscheidungsprozess alles andere als einfach. Doch nach langer Diskussion haben wir uns auf die Gewinner einigen können. Platz 1: Moritz M. Platz 2: Marcel D. M. Platz 3: Ahmet K. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die Gewinner, eure Dreamshots sind wirklich klasse. Bitte schickt eine Mail an lbohlen@ea-ct.de oder eine Nachricht auf Facebook an www.facebook.com/nfs.teruuk und teilt uns eure Adresse mit, so können wir euch euren Gewinn zukommen lassen. Und hier nun für alle die schönsten Dreamshots: 500px Platz 1: Moritz M. 500px Platz 2: Marcel D. M. 500px Platz 3: Ahmet K. An dieser Stelle möchten wir uns bei allen Teilnehmern der Challenge bedanken. Ihr habt großartige Dreamshots eingeschickt. In den nächsten Tagen werden wir euch weitere Shots der Teilnehmer hier im Blog präsentieren. Die Need for Speed Autolog iPhone App thumb|left|500px Fühlt es sich nicht großartig an, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, einen Moment lang nicht Need for Speed Hot Pursuit zu spielen, sich zu entspannen und nicht über die Zeiten deiner Freunde nachzudenken? Natürlich nicht! Es macht dich verrückt, denn der Wettbewerb hört nicht auf, nur weil du das Spiel nicht vor dir hast. In der heutigen Zeit brauchst die die Updates deiner Speedwall überall und zu jeder Zeit. Daher arbeiten wir fieberhaft an der Need for Speed Autolog App! thumb|500pxMit dieser App kannst du die letzten Beiträge auf deiner Pinnwand lesen und darauf antworten. Sieh dir die Dreamshots an, speichere sie auf dein iPhone. Du kannst zusätzlich dein Profilbild ändern und natürlich das Wichtigste von allem verfolgen: Die Autolog-Empfehlungen, die schon auf dich warten! Wenn du eine Empfehlung durch einen Freund siehst, kannst du sie antippen, um direkt zu sehen, welchen Platz du auf der SpeedWall belegst. Wenn du meinst, dass du diese Zeit schlagen kannst, dann wähle einfach „Play Later“. Mit dieser Funktion markierst du das Event auf deiner Pinnwand, sodass du direkt das Event anwählen kannst, wenn du wieder vor dem heimischen Bildschirm sitzt. Behalte diese Seite im Auge, damit du zuerst erfährst, wann die iPhone App endlich verfügbar ist. Die Autos aus Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Endlich ist er wieder auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen: Matt Follett erklärt in seinem neuesten Video, wie die Autos von Criterion ausgewählt worden. So wurde jedes Auto nach bestimmten Kriterien ausgewählt: Ob nun die Leistung des Bugatti Veyron, die begrenzte Stückzahl des Pagani Zonda Cinque oder der agrressive Style des Lamborghini Reventón - jeder Wagen hat seinen festen Platz! Doch nicht alle Wagen wurden aufgrund ihrer besonderen Leistungswerte ins Spiel integriert. Wichtig war den Entwicklern auch, Ikonen wie den Ford Crown Victoria ins Spiel zu bringen. Wagen wie diese sind so bekannt, dass jeder Autofan sofort wilde Verfolgungsjagden mit diesem Wagen assoziiert. Und Matt Follett verrät im Video auch, welcher Wagen sein persönlicher Liebling ist: der Porsche 918 Spyder. Und besonders freut er sich darüber, dass hinter der leicht zugänglichen Front von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit eine Menge mehr steckt. Die Entwickler von Criterion erhielten Zugang zu den wichtigsten Daten der Supersportwagen, die sie ins Spiel integriert haben. Zusätzlich gibt dir Follett noch einige persönliche Tipps, wie du Drifts und Nitro so einsetzst, dass du am Ende die Nase vorn hast. Need for Speed Hot Pursuit PC Patch 1 thumb|500px Hier ist Patch 1 für die PC-Version von Need for Speed Hot Pursuit. Nachdem es bei einigen Systemkonfigurationen Probleme gab, gibt es hier nun die vollständige Liste der behobenen Fehler: - Probleme mit Quad Core behoben - Probleme mit Dreamshots, die nicht im 16:9-Format aufgenommen wurden, sind behoben - Fehlende Wettereffekte wurden hinzugefügt - CL Eye Driver Problem behoben - Neues Feature: D-Box Motion Chair Support ist nun implementiert Den PC Patch findest unter folgendem http://www.needforspeed.com/de_DE/downloads Media:Beispiel.ogg Kategorie:Archiv